Casey Jones
by Annie Park
Summary: "Casey Jones tiene mala memoria. No recuerda las reglas de la trigonometría por más de veinte minutos, olvida qué es un flogisto y definitivamente no sabe qué demonios es una hipotenusa, pero recuerda algunas cosas. Algunas cosas definitivamente más importantes. Recuerda lo que era vivir en la ciudad. Recuerda a su familia." Verso 2k12. Ubicado en la tercera temporada de la serie.


**Casey Jones**

 ** _A/N: Tengo que ser completamente sincera. Casey no es un personaje que escribo mucho, sobre todo porque me parece muy complejo. Mucho más complejo de lo que parece. Y me asusta escribir cosas complejas. Pero, el nuevo año ha llegado, y disfruto los retos, así que aquí me tienen. Estoy un poco obsesionada con Casey y Donnie últimamente, y he leído historias muy buenas sobre ellos, pero DEFINITIVAMENTE no hay suficientes por aquí. Decidí escribirlo porque era algo que necesitaba, más un capricho personal, más como un juego que una historia real. Cualquier crítica es aceptada, buena o mala. Un poco, poco, poco, poco de Jonatello por aquí, porque definitivamente hace falta._**

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad: Tmnt (ninguna de sus variantes ni personajes) me pertenecen. Aunque lo desee. Yo haría un verdadero desastre con estos chicos._**

 **¡Disfruten! Ubicado en la tercera temporada, porque, sí. Esta temporada tenía potencial hasta el cielo, y la gente no lo explota como se debe.**

* * *

 _ **1542 palabras. 6971 caracteres.**_

Casey Jones tiene mala memoria, no recuerda las reglas de la trigonometría por más de veinte minutos, olvida qué es un flogisto y definitivamente no sabe qué demonios es una hipotenusa, pero recuerda algunas cosas. Algunas cosas definitivamente más importantes. Recuerda lo que era vivir en la ciudad, rodeado de gente. Recuerda las luces de los edificios brillando a su alrededor cuando salía a realizar patrullas nocturnas, solitario con su equipo de vigilante, sentado en el borde de las azoteas con el viento girando y adaptándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Recuerda la adrenalina y el pánico que corría a través de su sistema al llegar tarde a casa; sabía que era como un desafío a su padre, todo aquello, pero estaba mucho más allá de importarle. Recuerda cruzar el umbral, ver a su padre tirado en el sillón, medio inconsciente después de haber bebido unas treinta latas de alcohol. Tal vez más. Recuerda pensar que debería vaciar las botellas de Bud Light y llenarlas con bebida energizante, mientras pasa frente a la pantalla de televisión, la repetición de un partido colgando a altas horas de la noche. No es exactamente una mejora, pero _es_ sin duda una idea mejor que las Bud Light. Recuerda avanzar con sigilo a su habitación, noche tras noche, y ver a su hermana acurrucada en su cama, la cara enterrada en su almohada, usando el pijama de unicornios que tiene desde los seis años, el oso de peluche apretado firmemente entre sus brazos delgados. Ella no decía ni una palabra al verlo, simplemente se hacía a un lado. Casey se dormía junto a ella. Lo hizo un millón de veces. En realidad no le importaba. Era bueno saber que su hermana estaba bien después de un largo día.

Se convirtió en una rutina. Noche, tras noche, tras noche, tras noche.

Pesadillas. A veces las tiene. Se engañaría a sí mismo si dijera que no las ha tenido antes, sobre todo después de ese estúpido Hongo Alucinógeno y su poder extraño para representar a un centenar de ratas colgado sobre él. Pero ahora son más frecuentes. Una tras otra, todas las malditas noches, zumbando en su cerebro como una película de mala calidad. Si es sincero consigo mismo, no le importa mucho su padre. Le importa porque _es_ su padre, pero ese hombre ha ido más allá del límite después de golpearlo. Lo único que hacía era dormir, comer y beber cervezas como agua. Así que s _í,_ le importa porque _tiene_ que importarle, no precisamente porque quiera. Le importa su hermana, su hermana pequeña de ocho años que todavía sonríe en las mañanas y le prepara sándwiches de mermelada con esa ridícula mochila rosada en la espalda y las calcetas rayadas demasiado largas, esa niña que se ríe de los chistes de Casey y lo espera despierta en las noches, esa que no llora o se queja, a pesar de que su madre la ha abandonado, tiene un padre de mierda, y una pobre excusa de hermano. Le importa ella. Le importa _mucho_. Le duele el simple hecho de pensar que, no importa lo que ha hecho, no ha podido apartarla de la mierda del mundo real. Del estúpido Kraang.

A veces ve su cara en sus sueños. Nunca es clara. Tiene tentáculos que salen de sus orejas y de todas partes, su piel chiclosa y rosada, como una enorme masa de goma de mascar. Sus calcetas largas siguen allí, y su vestido también. El oso cuelga de su brazo, pero le es imposible distinguir sus ojos marrones a través del caos que el Kraang ha hecho con ella. Ella grita, e intenta alcanzarla, pero nunca puede.

Es la primera vez que no le gusta el sabor de la adrenalina en sus venas, el buen latido del corazón después de un susto, el pánico que crece en sus entrañas. La sensación de seguir vivo y latente, esa que siempre lo hace despertar por las mañanas. Se ha convertido en algo tan común en su sistema que ya casi lo ignora, pero no estas veces. No cuando se despierta aterrado en su habitación o incluso en la cocina, después de una excursión nocturna por un bocadillo.

Esta vez despierta en el sofá. La película que estaba viendo sigue en pie en la pantalla, así que no puede haber pasado más de quince o veinte minutos dormido. Es curioso, como tu cuerpo se las arregla para jugar contigo en tan poco tiempo. Así de maldito es tu propio estúpido e inútil cuerpo.

Siente el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda, cayendo en picada por su columna vertebral. El sabor de vómito amargo le hace cosquillas en la punta de la lengua. Su corazón golpea furiosamente en su garganta y las piernas laten de dolor debido a su posición. No hay nadie a su alrededor, y Casey lo prefiere así.

Se levanta, mitad de su cuerpo dormido en los sentidos y mitad temblando. El aire fresco le golpea el rostro cuando sale por la puerta trasera de la casa. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y respira una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se relaja un poco. Normalmente, después de una breve sesión de mirar el pasto y las hojas de los árboles del bosque, (y respirar, sobre todo respirar) se calma lo suficiente para volver a entrar e intentar dormir. Tal vez sólo ver qué hay en la televisión. Pero no ahora. No está de humor para volver, no cuando lleva tres malditas semanas del demonio de esa forma.

Mira hacia su costado. Hay luz tenue que sale de la puerta abierta del granero. Donatello debe haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde, de nuevo.

En otras circunstancias, la persona que menos desearía ver después de un ataque como ese, sería a él. Su sarcasmo lo sacaría de quicio, sus burlas mordaces lo llevarían al borde, y su destacado intelecto sólo lo haría sentir inútil, pero ahora, _ahora, en ese preciso instante,_ en esa granja, y después de todas las cosas que han sucedido, en realidad no le importa. Encontrarse con él y hacer un berrinche por ello parece más que patético. A estas alturas lo es. Donnie en realidad es relativamente tranquilo cuando trabaja y se concentra. Normalmente lo deja trabajar junto a él sin quejarse, a menos que Casey haga un comentario para provocarlo a propósito. Debe admitir que pelear con él es lo único divertido en estos tiempos. Ninguno lo hace con mala intención. Al menos no ahora, de todos modos. Simplemente parece patético y tedioso continuar con los insultos reales. Donnie puede ser un buen chico cuando ignoras la bruma del problema con Abril. Alguien que está dispuesto a ser un buen rival cuando tiene que serlo, pero también calmado cuando es necesario.

No pierde nada. En el granero está la camioneta, y definitivamente un buen trabajo de mecánica le haría bien.

Así que camina, y se detiene justo antes de entrar. Años y años de entrenamiento ninja le permiten a Donnie detectar los ruidos, así que no necesita girarse para saber que está ahí. Casey ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con él como para conocer el cambio sutil en sus acciones. El tic en el brazo, el arrastre suave de los pies, la tensión casi imperceptible en sus hombros.

—Soy Casey —dice, porque no necesita a un Donnie semi-dormido golpeándolo con su bo por pensar que es un intruso.

Donnie de hecho se gira, y lo mira. Lo _mira._ Bien; de esa forma en la que sus ojos oscuros se fijan en los tuyos, y te inspeccionan como un radar. Como si fueras uno de los proyectos que tiene que estudiar. A Casey nunca le ha gustado esa mirada. Se siente desnudo. Como si, a pesar de que no llevan conociéndose mucho tiempo, él sabe que hay algo malo. Que algo muy malo sucede dentro de su cerebro. Que tiene miedo. Que está cansado de esta mierda. Como si lo supiera todo.

A Casey no le gusta. Le aterra que alguien pueda conocerlo tanto con sólo mirarlo.

Pero Donnie es inteligente, además de perspicaz. Se gira de nuevo a su experimento, y no hace preguntas. Nunca las hace.

En un momento en que Casey se ha acercado, Donnie le lanza la llave por encima del hombro, en un ángulo que cae perfectamente en las manos de Case cuando se estira para atraparla. Ni siquiera se gira para comprobar que la haya tomado en medio del aire, como si simplemente _supiera_ que tiene una puntería perfecta, como si supiera dónde está sin siquiera mirarlo porque puede _sentirlo_ detrás de él.

Hay algo verdaderamente inquietante en aquel pensamiento, pero Casey deduce que años de entrenamiento ninja han agudizado los sentidos de la tortuga hasta ese extremo, y no tiene que preocuparse. Está exagerando.

Se inclina sobre el techo de la camioneta, el frío metal extendiéndose debajo de sus dedos, y pregunta, con su voz fácil:

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde, D?

Intenta que suene como una burla en realidad. Pero Donnie está tan acostumbrado a ese tono en su voz que sólo hace un encogimiento de hombros; uno tan breve que puede confundirse con un tic nervioso. Aún si lo fuera, a Casey no le sorprendería. No cuando son las tres de la mañana, no has dormido ni dos minutos, y un chico viene a interrumpir tu trabajo.

—Hay más sodas en el rincón —dice, indicando con una mano al extremo de su mesa, sin girarse.

Casey sonríe a medias.

—¿No te las bebiste todas ya, eh, Dientes chuecos?

Donnie en realidad se gira para mirarlo. Rueda los ojos hacia él, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

—No soy tú, Boca de cueva.

Casey se ríe entre dientes, pero se mueve para tomar una lata de todos modos, porque siente que quiere beber algo.

—Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que las guardaste para mí, Donnie.

Donatello hace un ruido que parece un resoplido burlón, pero cuando Casey lo mira por el rabillo de ojo, hay una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro, y Casey está más allá de preguntarse por qué el simple hecho de que Donnie ( _Donnie_ de todas las personas existentes en el mundo) le guardara latas viejas de refresco rancio lo hace sentir tan bien después de una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Debí advertirles. Un poco de headcanon aquí, porque, mmm, de acuerdo, sí. Me fascina la trama compleja y oscura de que la madre de Casey lo abandonó y el padre es un alcohólico. Las personas no le dan suficiente crédito al vigilante, no, no. Soy fan de esta materia oscura y complicada que no es apropiada para un "show" de niños, porque, _vamos,_ todos tenemos problemas personales y es alucinante este headcanon. Yo sólo quería usarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus críticas y favoritos, todos ustedes, lo apreciaría mucho.**


End file.
